Lyte
by Will -XCS
Summary: A boy by the name of Jake wakes up with no memory of who he was and meets up with a girl by the name of Lydia who has commingled with a Fain. Note the only relation of this story and LDC is the idea of thought level beings existing Fain & IX
1. Chapter 1

**Part I. Chapter 1**

- Jake -

_What is the end?_

_It is naught but a new beginning_

_From which the fallen_

_Shall rise again_

_The pain... Unbearable, _I thought as I woke. Slowly I opened my eyes. Taking in a deep breath I got up. "Why is it I can't remember anything?" I said to myself. "My name, my family, everything. All gone... What happened? Wait... my name... Is it Jake? Yes, it is..."

I looked around me. Ruins of a city in the distance, nothing left above ten meters. Looking in the other direction I saw a hill. Finally around me there was a field that seemed to be made out of wheat. I wondered how I got to this wheat field, probing the empty voids of my mind. There was nothing.

In the distance upon the hill I saw a girl. A broken soul staggering in my direction. A haunting image that I'll always remember. Her torn t-shirt, her ruffed up hair, and the torn arm that lay limp to one side. A singular gash lay across her chest, looking as if it had started at her shoulder and continued, till it ripped through her arm. It ended at her waist. The gash had clotted, but as she was staggering towards me, stumbling over the uneven land, she fell. As she got up the wound tore apart and blood dripped, glinting in the light of the falling sun. It seemed gold as it dripped slowly from her chest, to her leg and then fell slowly to the ground.

By then she was close enough that I could see her face. She looked about in her early twenties, maybe teens, Now that I think about it definitely teens... maybe thirteen or fourteen? Her face was covered in scratches, small openings as if she had been clawed in the face many times. Her hair was a mess, all tangled and knotted. But the color... the color of her hair was stunning, the slowly dimming sun reflecting of that beautiful variant of brown. I believe it was a dark auburn... And her eyes, shining not of hate for those who had done this, but of loss.

I guessed that it would soon be dark in five minutes. I hadn't noticed before but her eyes were directed at me. I quickly looked down and thought about it. Why would she be at a loss with me? When I looked up again she was directly in front of me. She was close enough that I got a scent of vanilla coming from her, probably perfume.

"I'm sorry," she said. A few moments passed and then she kneeled down in front of me.

"So young and so innocent" she cried "Will _They_ stop at nothing?"

"What do you mean?" I replied "I'm perfectly fine. Are you okay?

"Sigh... Time to move on towards the city, towards more death, more pain" she said seemingly ignoring me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but by then she had already walked away.

I started walking towards her but I tripped over something on the ground. When I got up I looked down.

On the ground below me was a body. It was torn into many bloody pieces. A leg, an arm, the torso, the rest all in pieces. A bloody mess. The head was facing the side. I kneeled down and looked at the face. It was then I realized what had happened. The face I was looking at was... my own.

* * *

><p>- Lydia -<p>

_Running from the darkness_

_Away from the pain that defines us_

_Consequences shall surely follow_

_An all consuming night_

It was in the distance that I saw him. A body in the middle of a field, lying on the ground. A body with its limbs broken and twisted, some even ripped clean off the body. There was blood in a pool around him. The boy looked about fourteen. The sun was setting as I walked calmly towards him. I was so focused on getting to him that I stumbled and then tripped over the uneven land. I felt a sharp pain that didn't fade as my wound tore open. A long slash from _Them _that went from my shoulder to my waist

Darkness continued falling as I got up and started again, by the time I got beside him the last rays of the sun faded. The gold to the night. I looked at the face of the body; there was a faint trace of a smile left on his face. His eyes looked as if he had forgiven whoever or whatever did this to him.

"I'm sorry," I said to no one in particular. I suddenly started crying and knelt down beside his body.

"So young and so innocent!" I continued "Will _they_ stop at nothing?"

A few minutes passed as I kneeled crying for this boy who I'd never known. I decided finally that it was time to move on. "Sigh... Time to move on towards the city, towards more death, more pain". I got up and started walking North towards the city. The fallen ruins blurring as the day caught up to me, my mind and body aching for sleep.

As I neared the perimeter of the city I nearly fainted from the exhaustion. I snuck through the fallen gates, past the rubble that looked like it was to be some sort of tower.

I looked about the destruction, seeking a shelter. Some distance away I spotted a shed that seemed unscathed by the destruction. A metal shed,. The paint had completely peeled away and revealed the rusted but amazingly intact walls.

As I crawled towards it I heard noises in the distance. I looked back towards from where I had come from. In the distance there were shapes moving around a single body on the ground. The same one that I had just been at. I tried to look away as I knew what was going to happen and yet my eyes stayed transfixed upon the shapes. A sharp noise pierced the night and a light flashed through the darkness. It was not a light as you would think, it was more a black light, surrounding everything and dissipating into the air.

I looked up again towards the fields and saw that some sort of rift had opened above the body. I stared through the rift, a gateway through the universe, a tear in the fabric of reality. On the other side there was nothing but darkness. A shadowy thing came out, almost like smoke, and rose. It stayed there as the rift closed in a loud popping noise. A few moments passed and the thing plunged. A red light burst out from the body and then faded.

I turned around and ran. When I got to the door of the shed I tore it open and ran inside. There was a single light at the roof of the shed but I dared not to turn it on for the fear that they would find me and kill me like the other. I closed the door and bolted it, hoping that it would hold. I finally leaned back against the wall and slid down onto the floor. I tore open my shirt a little more to allow a bit more air to get at the wound. After sitting for a bit and letting the wound to fester in the cool shed air, I allowed myself to rest and started crying again. I started thinking back to how this all began. To the reason there was all this ruin.

It was back a month ago, when everything was well. One night in June rifts began appearing, shadows coming out. Taking human bodies, the weak minded, the dead, sometimes even the well if they thought they were powerful enough. We called these demons _Them as _we had no better name for them. All hell broke loose that first night, utter destruction of the most important monuments and buildings of the time. The White House, Eiffel Tower and the Great Wall of China all destroyed. Millions died that first night, but then as suddenly as the sun came, they disappeared.

As soon as the sun started rising they all disappeared, fading into wispy dark shadows that flew away. It turns out that they had all converged towards Illinois where it seemed that a rift within the ground had appeared. Above this rift dark storm clouds had converged. Any attempt to get close to the rift resulted in being struck repeatedly with lightning.

Everyday there seemed to be more of these beings. They seemed to be immune to most forms of hurt. It seemed the only way of destroying them was to detach all of their vital organs from the rest of their bodies. Their heart, brain, and lungs. So long as there was one organ remaining it would live. It would usually take three different wounds to kill them. One to the head, ripping their head apart. One to the chest, blood filling their right lung slowly while the other functions perfectly. Finally a wound to their heart, their heart spurting blood out while their left lung opens to the air outside.

Soon there came rumours of different creatures. Ones that were all around, always there no matter the time of day. _They _seemed to counteract the darkness, _They _themselves radiating Lyte. _They_ could also take over human bodies but in a different way. _They _were of a different plane of existence it seemed, living in your thought, _They _would giving you help, ideas, but most importantly if one of these Lyte beings were to enter a body already possesed by _Them _then both would cease to exist, therefore destroying the darkness and leaving the hosts body and soul intact.

The remaining survivors of North America had collectively sorted themselves into three groups. The survivors of Canada, and the USA. Finally there was the group I was with, we who called ourselves _Illustratum_, a secluded group far in the North, in the Arctic. We as the _Illustratum_ all have a gift; we all have a being of Lyte within our minds.

My task was to travel to the resistance that remained in Canada to open their eyes to the Illumination, the commingling of two minds. Me of all people, just because I drew the third shortest straw. Then again it wasn't that bad as I didn't draw the shortest or second shortest who had to go all the way to the United States to warn their resistance leader, which happened to reside in Idaho. As soon as they sent him they decided to send the one with the second shortest straw after him. Ha, like either of them have any chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first story so if any of you people reading this have any comments please review and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong here. Thanks... **

**X****yen out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part I. Chapter 2**

- Jake -

_Fear, a negative emotion_

_An input from out mind to warn us_

_Without Fear we are nothing_

_As the Fearless are careless_

The shock has faded now. I have finally allowed myself to believe that I am dead. It was hard to believe it at first as I could still feel everything. Even my body didn't seem to convince me that I was dead. I stood there for hours watching it willing it to become someone else's.

I was so focused upon it that I didn't notice the four shadowy figures that approached the body until they were right beside it. _They _lifted my body and rotated it, placing the pieces of my body back in place. Then _They _stood in four different sides of my body facing it, looking down.

The one standing in front of my head bent down and placed its bloody ripped left hand upon my body's forehead. Looking closer I saw that its arm was just barely some muscle hanging loosely onto two bones, most of the skin was gone or hanging upon the bone, it was a wonder _They _could move it at all. Its thumb, index finger and middle all spread. With its thumb and middle finger touching the temples on both sides of my head and a bony index finger running up the middle of my head.

The other three figures all raised their heads to the sky. The one that was bent down murmured a few words and stood up joining the other three with their heads to the sky. Together _They _all spread their arms and said a two words: _patentibus portis._

A loud whining noise started. Moments later there was a loud crack and a burst of some sort of darkness came forth. It was a light that radiated not brightness but a consuming darkness. It enveloped everything around and then slowly faded. When it faded enough I looked towards my body again. There seemed to be a tear in the universe above my body. No matter which way you looked at it, it seemed like there was a hole in the air above my body. Looking through it there was utter darkness. Suddenly a shadowy some came forth. The tear sealed itself in a loud pop and the smoke thing just hovered there.

"_Possidete"_ said the figure at my head. Then it and the other three stepped back. The smoke thing rose a slight bit and then plunged. Another light burst forth, this time a sharp red, like blood. When it faded the smoke was gone and my body was whole again. Well in the sense that all the parts were together again, the rips and tears were still there. I looked just like one of those zombies from the old "Left 4 Dead" or "COD: Zombies" games that were popular back then.

"_Salve non Ix Oriri,_" said my body as it slowly got up.

"Speak in English," replied the seemingly head of the group "as you need to be used to it by the time we begin the Rising."

"Rising?"

"Yes, um... the _Tenebris Renati."_

"Oh... Very well, we should get going."

And with that the five of _Them_ all disappeared as the sun came up. With _Them_ went my belief. The belief that I was alive. I started walking towards the ruins, hoping to find the girl again. At least it felt like walking, as when I refocused my eyes upon the surroundings I was there. Suddenly within the ruins. I looked around, there seemed to be a gate behind me that stood open, I didn't remember opening it; there were towers beside these gates, or what used to be, but fallen; there were houses with their roofs torn off, while others were completely demolished with nothing but a half wall left standing. A few houses to the East there was a shed that was completely intact, the only building unscathed by the damage as far as I could see. I walked towards it and grasped the handle and watched as my fingers slipped through it. I walked forward trying to go through the door, and fell back as my face hits the door. I lay on the ground in wonder, thinking about what was going on. Looking to the sky, the sun was where it was when I left for these ruins.

* * *

><p>- Lydia -<p>

_To live without_

_Willing or not_

_Insanity falls_

_This too defines us_

A throbbing pain hit me as I opened my eyes suddenly. How long had I been asleep? I looked down at the wound across my chest. It had clotted and was no longer bleeding. I sat there till the pain lessened. I got up slowly and tried looking around. The pain intensified a bit but wasn't as powerful as before.

There was a faint light coming from underneath the door. I opened it slowly and a blinding light hit me. I stumbled back a few steps, back into the shed, and knocked over a rake and various other things. It fell to the ground, the handle breaking from its head. I raised my head, looking up from the mess I just made and back out towards the door. The sun was directly facing me, in the distance with its radiant light shining upon me.

"It's been a while..." said a voice "So you remember the boy? That you saw before being taken by _them_?"

"Yes," I thought, "what about him?"

"Well, you know how we, being of Lyte, can manipulate certain forms of matter?"

"Oh right, you called it Lyte matter I think? You know for beings that exist in a higher plain of thought, you are really bad at naming things. Naming a plane of existence after the thing it's made of... Anyway, you were saying something about a boy?"

"That's not nice, you know? We have a different naming convention then you humans do. Anyways Lydia, as I was saying his _Umbra."_

"His what?"

"His um... how should I say this... his mind separated from his body as a separate entity existing in the same plane that I do."

"Kinda, so like a ghost?"

"Yeah, so his ghost is right outside looking at you."

"Uh... wait you can see him?"

"Yeah, as I said before he exists on the same plane that I do, do you want to see him?"

"Um... wait how do I look? I must look terrible."

"Appearances are of no concern by now in this time and state of the world and anyways it's fine, he can already see you. As a matter of fact, I'm talking to him right now."

"What's he saying? Come on, tell me..."

"Well... are you sure? Fine. Well he's confused about what's happened to him. He's wondering who you are and who I am. He's also asking me about this city. Oh and he thinks your cute."

"WHAT?..."

"Well you did ask me what he said... Anyways... you wanna see him now?"

"Well... he can see me now so I guess it's only fair if I can see him"

"Alright this is going to hurt a little bit."

"Wait what? ... Ow!"

Suddenly standing in front of me there was a kid. More of a teen actually, looking to be about fourteen. He was about my height with jet black hair in a messed up sort of roughed up way. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white hoodie, black ripped jeans and some old Nike shoes, the sort that used to be popular a generation ago. He looked at me and said five words

"Haven't I seen you before?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quick note all the chapters up to when Part 1 Ends may be a bit rushed as they were written a while ago for a project i had to do so yeah... Read and Review thanks**

**Xyen out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part I. Chapter 3**

- Jake -

_A second chance_

_What would you do with one?_

_Would you correct your mistakes?_

_Or live anew forgetting all_

I was lying there on the ground for a while when I heard a noise. I got up and looked around. The sun was coming up towards the east, directly facing the shed's door. A short while later the door opened and there she was again. The girl crying over my body before. The cut that had tore open before had somewhat clotted, the blood no longer dripping. Her shirt was stained along the front with red.

As quickly as she had appeared she disappeared, stumbling back into the shed and knocking over some things. A rake fell to the ground inside the shed. She looked up from the fallen things and out again; towards me, it seemed.

"No, not you, she can't even see you", a voice said suddenly out of nowhere. Seeming to pop into my mind. "She's looking out to see if _They _are there"

"Who are you?" I said aloud. "Where are we? What happened to me?"

"It's not who I am, it's who my host is."

"You mean her," I replied motioning towards the girl standing at the doorway "Host as in.."

Suddenly I remembered something about the state of the world and _Them._ "You're possessing her? She doesn't look like the rest other ones that your kind has taken over. Matter of fact she looks kinda cute not really like my body when it got possessed.

"Haha, you got it wrong. I'm not really possessing her, I am merely a conscious that has taken root within her mind guiding her and am definitely not one of _Them. _I am a being of Lyte, the same dimension you now exist in."

"So you are made up of what I exist in?"

"Yes basically I am a being of thought and so you are living in thought, rational human thought. Anyways she wants to see you so I'm gonna let her now. Just a hint for you, be good hehehe..."

"Wait, what?"

The girl's eyelids fluttered a bit and she took a step back as if she had been hit. Then she looked straight at me and there was no question whether she could see me or not now. She looked me up and down and then just stared me straight in the eyes.

"Haven't I seen you before?" I asked

"Um... no, yes I think?" she spluttered "I didn't know that you could see m" then in a sort of whisper under her breath she said, "This is so embarrassing."

"How is it embarrassing? All you were doing was crying over the death of someone you never knew... Oh wait..."

"Exactly... Anyways... You're dead right?

"I guess so... Yeah."

"It's kind of lonely out here with no one around... Would you like to come with me?"

"What? Um... yeah sure."

"Then let's get moving kid," she said as she turned back around and walked back into the shed.

"You're walking back into the shed..." I said walking in behind her

"I know that. I'm just checking for anything that could be useful, like this pocketknife" she replied, picking up an old pocket knife that surprisingly wasn't rusted as she pulled all the blades out. Engraved upon the side were three symbols, the first looked like a plus, possibly the number four; the second kind of like an equal sign but it was faded so much it could have been a Z or an E previously; the final symbol was like two parallel lines and was faded as well.

"Huh look at the engraving" I said as I reached out to touch it "It seems to read 4ZN"

"Yeah, that must be who this shed belongs to. Oh!" she exclaimed as my fingers passed through hers, grasping the knife "That felt really weird. Anyway, there was an underground cult in which one of them predicted that some sort of disaster would happen and so had him and his followers build many underground bunkers that they could stay till it was safe"

"So what happened to them?"

"Well no one really knows. They found an unmatched electromagnetic energy field underneath Illinois and were obsessed with tapping into it. When they finally dug to where their sensors indicated that the field was located they ended up in a gigantic cavern. Within it there was a single rotating sphere. From the sphere to the edge of the cavern there seemed to be some sort of mist. The most important thing was that this mist dissolved everything it came in contact to. They tried everything they could to penetrate the mist but no matter what, it all failed. Second after they'd put anything in contact with the mist, it would just dissolve into the air."

"So like everything? Did anyone try to go into the mist?"

"No! Who would be crazy enough to get themselves killed?" she exclaimed. "Anyway, let's get going. I'll explain the next time we stop to rest."

And so we started off. Towards who knows where? She wouldn't tell me and her conscience told me that I'd be better of not knowing as neither of them could really trust me yet. We made small talk about where she came from and how her early years had been before _They _came. All the while my mind was working at overtime trying to remember who I was. I remembered vaguely the history of the world around me now. But nothing directly relating to me other then my name. The rest of it either locked away in the recesses of my mind or lost forever.

* * *

><p>- Lydia -<p>

_The past and the future_

_One relies on the other_

_And defines it so_

_But what we live is the present_

By the time it was noon I had grown used to his constant questions, going on and on about things that seemed so trivial to me. The past didn't matter anymore, just the present and what you're going to do about it to get to the future. Now that I think about it, it was kinda nice to have someone to talk to after all this while who didn't know all of your memories and inner most secrets. As a matter of fact, I loved talking to another human being, especially one that was my age, for the first time in more than a month.

"We'll stop there," I said as I turned and pointed towards a small little cave in the distance at the side of a mountain. "Then I'll continue telling you about 4ZN."

A few minutes later we arrived and I sat down. I faced away from him and looked at the cut that I had. It seemed to have begun scarring. I was pretty sure that I was going to have a permanent scar there. I turned back around and saw the boy, Jake, looking at me. He seemed to genuinely care about me even though we had just really met a few hours ago.

"I'm fine, it's just a cut, it's not infected," I said out loud

"It goes from your shoulder to your waist... That's pretty dangerous don't you think? How did you get it anyways?"

"Well... During the second week of my voyage I came to a lake. I decided to rest near it as it was a readily available source of water. Soon night fell and the moon rose with no disturbance. I soon fell asleep. Then I woke with a start as I gurgling sound started from the lake, waves churning as something rose from it's depths. It was near morning as I saw the darkness slowly lifting and yet the thing still came on, climbing out of the water, it was human in shape but was covered in mud, fish and other things clinging to it."

"Was the mud sticking to him or slowly sliding off like was it part of him or just on him?"

"I think it was just on him, as when he got closer there was a trail of mud on the ground, anyways it started towards me holding a blade that looked as if it was made from the spine of some fish. I quickly got my stuff together as it was coming towards me very slowly and it looked like I had time to run. The instant I started running I knew I was wrong. It was nearly two times as tall as I was and quickly caught up to me. It took a slash at me with it's blade, it missed my neck just by a hair. It kept taking slashes at me each time getting closer and closer at decapitating me, slowly anticipating my every move. Then suddenly instead of continuing to slice my head off it took a look up towards the sky and then lowering its aim sliced from my waist to my right arm. Then it turned around and disappeared as the sun's rays finally showed from beyond the horizon, I think back to the lake as I was more focused on staying alive. I turned and ran for as long as I could until I neared the border of Ontario where I rested within an abandoned army barracks",

"Are you okay though? Like does it hurt still?"

"I'm fine, I can deal with it, it's just pain,"

"Sigh... Alright then so... you gonna keep telling me about that group 4ZN I think it was?"

"Right, so where was I before?"

"They found the pocket of highly powerful electromagnetic energy and were trying to tap into it. Oh and the mists that they couldn't get into."

"Right so they kept trying to get into the mists but it kept expanding and eventually they had to evacuate the area they were working in. The next day when they came back to check on it they were astounded to find that the mists were gone. The single rotating sphere had gone from it's previously translucent white to a misty black color."

"Like the mists before?"

"Kind of but not the milky white as before but black".

"Oh alright, keep going."

"So they sent a group of four people to bring the sphere back as it was still emitting previously unimagined levels of electromagnetic energy. As soon as they were all within two meters of it the chamber imploded. At least from what I've heard, others say the sphere exploded and the chamber collapsed."

"It's slowly coming back to me, I think my father was one of the people that was near the area when it happened. I remember someone telling me that the chamber literally folded into itself and imploded."

"That's what I've heard as well, anyway, this was near noon. As soon as the rumbling stopped all was still and silent. The four were gone and all electronic data within about a kilometer was wiped. Nothing happened until the sun set and the moon rose. As the moonlight hit the mountain within which the cavern was originally housed, the mountain and its surroundings fell into a rift. A gap that seemed to go till infinity into the depths of the Earth. From this rift rose five beings, the four from the expedition the retrieve the orb, barley recognizable while wearing those dark robes that seemed to be a sort of uniform for _Them"_

"It's a bad idea to assume so isn't it? What if they stop wearing them?"

"I guess you're right, but that's why I said 'seemed'. So can I continue now? Five beings rose from the depths of the rift and the fifth seemed to be a human body with horribly rotted hands, nothing but the bone and a piece or two of flesh remaining. In its left hand there was a sort of staff the top tipped with a length of crystal. In its right hand was a skull, seemingly human, that eye's were a dark black, a void that seemed to suck all light from the polished white of the bone. It had black robes as all of _Them _did but these seemed to be torn and ripped at it's leggings. There were two thin and pinkish legs showing, the skin peeled away from it's roots, the muscle slowly rotting away. Lastly its head was a gruesome sight, the left side was almost fine, with a bit of skin rotted away and the muscle beneath showing. The right had a slash running from the forehead to the lip going from skin to the bone underneath, an entire piece of it missing at the top where the forehead was. The rotted gray slimy brain showing from under a partially shattered skull."

"Why exactly are you describing this to me?"

"I thought you wanted to know the fate of the 4ZN?"

"What does this have to do with them though?"

"Just keep listening, I'll stop being descriptive if it scares you alright?"

"Hey! Who said it scared me?"

"Never mind, anyways as I was saying the fifth was carrying a staff like thing. He kinda floated towards the two leaders of the 4ZN and kinda said, more projected, in a deep loud voice that screeched horribly in some strange language that was later translated to 'Which of the two of you unworthy beings will be the first to go within the depths of the darkness?' "

"Was it _'Quis ex duobus vestrum primus indigne entia ad ima ire in tenebris?_' "

"How do you know that!"

"Well... I think I was there... I can't remember anything else..."

"Well that was exactly it, anyway both of the two remained motionless and so the thing raised its staff thing and the crystalline ending kinda grew into a scythe and as he swung it towards the taller one, the shorter one tackled the other one to the ground and had his own throat slit by the blade. The taller one fell down into the rift and was transported to who knows where and was never seen again. The shorter though was seen the next night as one of _Them_"

"Oh... So basically it's because of 4ZN that _They _exist today?"

"See that's what every one's not sure about as all of the 4ZN disappeared afterwards no one knows what happened. Only the leaders of the 4ZN were seen killed, the rest just disappeared from the face of the Earth completely."

"They didn't disappear, they went into hiding."

"Again how do you know this?"

"I really don't know, pieces of my memory are slowly popping into place"

"Well, tell me if you remember anything else, I really want to know what happened to them. Let's get going now; we've had enough rest for now, I'll pack you go and look around"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is a bit rushed but all the chapters up till now were written a long time ago as I've said before for some English project i did and I haven't had the chance to go through them so please read and review with some feedback? Thanks**

**Xyen out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part I. Chapter 4**

- ?¿? -

_The fallen are not forever gone_

_Even those who have been forgotten_

_Fade to the darkness_

_Lost to all till they rise anew_

In the distance I saw them, Jake and that girl he had taken a liking to, hide within the cave. I decided to hide in the mountains above the cave and wait for him alone to surface. I waited for a time, listening to their talks about the 4ZN. All their facts were correct, but they were missing some very important details, for instance the fact that the taller leader didn't die and there weren't just two leaders of the 4ZN there were three.

As the sun reached its peak he poked his head out from the cave. I dropped down beside him, out of sight from within the cave.

"Don't be afraid," I whispered in his ear "I'm not here to hurt either of you."

"I know that," He replied "Aren't you..."

"Don't speak my name; there are those who would kill you if _They_ heard it spoken."

"What are you here for? Are you here to tell me who I was?"

"That is one of the purposes of why I am here, the other is to take something from you."

"That is?"

"All in due time... I'll be back tonight to answer three questions for you, think carefully and remember unlike you... she can be harmed."

"What? Oh... that's fine I can and will take care of her."

"Just remember that your soul is more important than her life."

"I'm sure you would know, after all it was cause of you and the other two of the 4ZN that _They _are here today."

"Of course it was, things just went a bit wrong with my planning that's all. It's still as much your fault as it is mine and the other one."

"How is it my fault?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that? It'll count as one of the three questions."

"Whatever, just tell me"

"I'm not sure you're ready just yet" I replied as I turned around and started walking away from where he stood "But here it is anyways... You were one of them, you are the one that fell down within the rift and ripped to pieces by _Them _and then transported to that field by me"

"Wh... Wh... What?"

"To put it plainly, you're also known as _Risor:Zantis _to the rest of 4ZN. One of three _Risor's _or leaders, the other two being me, _Risor:Xyenthri _and the one who has fallen to the shadows as part of our plan _Risor:Forsytho, _you were as much at fault as were we." And with that I disappeared from sight at least till night came.

* * *

><p>- Jake -<p>

_To feel that all has been lost, that there is nothing left to live for_

_But there always is something... or someone, the one that you find_

_Of whom you think means everything to you, another thing to live for_

_Until the time comes when even they leave you, then there is truly nothing_

"You were as much at fault as were we"

Those words basically destroyed everything that I had been holding on to till now. To continue believing... That would've been hypocritical, I looked back towards Lydia within the cave... And it looked like she had heard everything. She said one word to me:

"You..."

**Part 1 End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Same news as before and I'll get working on Part 2 soon as I'm done one chapter of another Fan Fic that I'm thinking of writing so yeah...**

**Xyen out**


End file.
